An Alluring Darkness
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: Comfortable with her normal teenage life, Kairi is suddenly haunted by a boy she can't seem to recall. But it's only in her dreams where there's only a pure darkness and no one to hear her scream. :Warning: Slight Lemon


An Alluring Darkness

Summary: Comfortable with her normal teenage life, Kairi is suddenly haunted by a boy she can't seem to recall. But it's only in her dreams where there's only a pure darkness and no one to hear her scream.  
><span>Warning:<span> Violence / Nudity / Sexual Themes / Cheesy Ending (lol)

* * *

><p>The darkness stretches out for what seems like forever, never ending. The only splash of color is me; short red hair with layered strands falling into my bright blue eyes. A sun dress billows out around my small feet, the white dress fitting nicely to my childish body. The darkness seems to part around an arm a little longer than mine, the fingers at the end curling around the stem of a deep red rose. I smile at the hand as I reach out for the flower; wanting more than anything to take the gift I'm being given. My fingers brush against his, my palm pressing firmly around the healthy stem of the rose.<p>

A silent yelp immediately scratches out of my throat as I struggle to get a different grip on the rose with my other hand. I stare down at my palm, red beading from the several puncture wounds in my skin. My eyes slowly drag back over to the rose only for my eyes to widen dramatically as I watch the rose's transformation.

The stem of the rose is curling and turning brown even as the thorns appear black with my blood coating them. Several of the petals begin to fade into the darkness while the ones still attached to the bud are beginning to wilt, the edges becoming more brittle with each passing second. I bend down to try and pick it up, reaching out for it only to have my hand brush against a far larger one. I stare at the hand for it appears just as the smaller one before did, watching as it picks up the rose as it turns to dust from the touch.

I gasp as the hand disappears back into the darkness. Launching myself back up to my full height I realize that I'm eighteen again. The sudden change leaves my dress barely flaring out around my thighs and the collar forcing some of my cleavage to show. I wrap my arms around myself as I look around at my surrounding darkness once more, my now longer tresses brushing against my shoulders as I do. I take a step forward with my bare feet making no noise whatsoever against this lush darkness. A form of fear sinks into the pit of my stomach just as a chill runs up my spine.

Slim fingers tangle themselves in my hair and yank my head back. I scream in pain, planning to thrash out when lips brush against my ear. Those cold lips graze over my neck as my head is pulled to the side and a warm tongue licks over my skin. My eyes stare up into the darkness as I will for my body to move; to do something other than let this... thing... push me around. But I can't do a single thing as a quiet and mysterious voice begins talking to me for the first time, letting me know that this 'thing' is actually a man.

"I want..." His words trail off as his right hand reaches around my side and grabs at my left breast, "...your heart."

I can feel his chest press against my back, the cold from his skin seeping right through the thin material of my dress. His hand combs out through my hair and both arms pull away, his presence slowly beginning to vanish. Slowly I regain control over my actions and I spin around to confront him, him and the sullen air that's about him. But I've reacted too late as I notice that the darkness has already begun swallowing him back up, leaving only a hand for me to reach out for. Just as our fingers brush I can sense the difference in his personality even though I know he's the same person that just assaulted me.

"Please... I need... you."

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

The digital numbers on my alarm clock flash arrogantly as I reach over and press the 'off' button, knowing I won't be able to go back to sleep now. Especially if these dreams are getting worse every time I close my eyes. They started off innocent and playfully; me wandering around as a child as a small boy would lead me through. Never once in the twelve years that these dreams have begun have I ever been my actual age and I think that's what scares me the most.

I rest my hand over my rapidly beating heart, my body and mind drained from the dream instead of being rested from sleeping. I fold the covers back as I swing my legs over the edge of the bed, just sitting here for a moment as I try to gather my wits about me. Dragging a hand up through my hair I push myself up to stand on my feet, my limbs and joints weary from no rest. But I force myself to get ready nonetheless, with only a few days left of school I can't think of missing a day now. Thankfully everything education wise is finished and all I have to do is show up, still proving to be a hassle however.

After slipping into the school uniform I make sure that I have my purse with everything in it. My blue and white striped skirt is slightly wrinkled as I forgot to put it away as well as my white collared shirt. Unlike usual I leave the sleeves unrolled and the cuffs undone as well as leaving my tie thrown over the back of my desk chair. As I walk out of my room and down the stairs I'm careful not to trip over my own feet as I yawn. With the final step onto the first floor of my parents' house I find myself uncaring that my socks aren't pulled up tightly to my shins, but sagging around the tops of my brown shoes.

I ignore Mother as she calls out to me, asking if I'm leaving without eating breakfast, and leave the house in a slow hurry. I walk all the way to the high school in silence, not even a smile trying to touch my lips as the sun glares down on me. None of my friends try to touch the subject once I get there anyway, just let me go sit in my seat as I stare at the blackboard and await the teacher's presence. As I wait I fold my arms atop my desk and rest my head on them, thinking I can try to get some rest without going into a deep sleep, enough to keep me living at least.

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

My feet suddenly feel cold, forcing me to open my eyes and look down at my feet as I sit up. The socks that had been on my feet are dropped to the floor as a back is turned to me, leaving me staring at the back of a white lab coat. Despite all the other times I've believed myself to be asleep, I find my voice automatically. "Who are you?" is my only demand to the frail looking figure.

His shoulders aren't wide and his waist, even in a coat, appears to be slim like mine. I look down at his hands and how the sleeves of the coat fall almost to his fingertips. The back of his slate colored hair is cropped short even though I can see that the strands on the right side of his face are much longer. I get up from where I'm sitting, barely taking in the fact that I'm in what appears to be a barren bedroom with only a bed and two doors. "I asked you who you are! Aren't you going to answer me?"

The emptiness in his voice hits me harder than his words ever could. "You can't be everyone's friend. You have no right to try and be mine." Without another word he walks to the door directly in front of him, opening and shutting it in one swift motion.

In my delayed state I run over to that door, my fingers grasping at the brass knob only to find it locked tight. I struggle to comprehend what's happening as I back away from the door, looking down at myself to find that I'm still in my uniform. I know it has to be a dream, that I've fallen asleep while in class, and because its one of the last days, no one will bother with disturbing me till the end of the class. The harshness of this reality forces my eyes to burn as I close them, curling my fingers against my palm to form fists at my side.

_I'm not some weak little girl that can be pushed around!_

The bravery from the mental note seems to fade away almost instantly as I glance around the room of wooden walls and floor. No windows decorate the room and the only air vents are far too small for me to fit into and are in the corners of the room. Gritting my teeth together as I back up my legs hit the edge of the bed and I sit down. All I can hear is my own breathing and my frightened heartbeat pounding in my ears.

_Nothing makes sense. Why...why...is this happening?_

What seems like forever passes by and suddenly breaks off as the sound of footsteps reaches my ears. I jump up from my seat on the bed and run over to the door he had left through originally, contemplating the chance that he could come in through the other door diagonal from me. I shake my head as the footsteps get louder, signifying that he's reentering through this door alone and that I don't have time to second guess myself, this is do or die.

_This is all just a dream anyway. None of this is real._

The door opens as I stand behind it, ready for him to make it into the room. "How can you be so sure that this is all an illusion that you've dreamt up? What do you think you're going to do once you get out of this room? Have you truly thought any of this through?" I brush his words aside as I see him and I launch forward at him, shoving him as hard as I can, intending to run out of the room as he stumbles.

But...I didn't think things through at all, just like he said. He doesn't so much as tilt, just stays rooted to the spot where he's standing. He grabs at my wrist, small crescents forming on the inside of my wrist as he grips harder, yanking me towards him. I raise my other fist but he grabs it in the palm of his hand as he holds me against him. Being constrained like this makes me forget that I had once thought this man to be fragile, now only feeling small and weak compared to him.

"Let me go!"

"So you can do what?" I continue to struggle to get away from him only for him to force my face to press against this gray v-neck. "Pure Kairi, didn't I tell you that I want your heart? If I don't get it, I'll die."

The emotionless quality to his voice makes it as sharp as daggers and just as deadly. "I don't care. I just want my life back. I want you to leave me alone."

Everything seems to change instantaneously. The harshness of this man's actions changes into that of a sort of shy, calculating manner. It all changes from the sense of a heartless fool to that of a knowledgeable apathetic. His hands shrink away from touching me, backing up as he bows his head slightly, hiding his eyes from under the veil of hair and shadow. He hugs his arms around his torso as he stands there, backing up to the wall next to the other door.

I feel myself almost sighing at him, "Can you tell me what's going on? Why are you acting like this?"

"Go away...Before he comes back."

I step closer to him and he takes the final step to where his back hits the wall, allowing me to get close to him. I tilt my head to the side as I bend down slightly, trying to see his face. "It's only you and me here."

_I need answers._

"I can't give you the answers you want."

He reaches out to try and stop me from coming any closer, only succeeding in making more questions rush through my brain. On his wrists are cuffs that aren't attached to anything, simply have a couple links of chain hanging from them. His eyes stare into mine and it's as if everything clicks at the same time as nothing makes sense. These navy eyes that almost seem to have a storm raging in them hoard all the answers I need and I plan to unlock them all, to free myself from him.

I lift my hand, my nails not so much as poking him as I brush my hand over his face in an attempt to move the longer tresses from hanging over his right eye. He shrinks back, smacking my hand away softly enough so to not hurt me. "Tell me why there seems to be two of you," is all I say as I lift my hands to either side of him, the fierceness in my tone seeming only to make him want to get away from me all the more, but maybe for a different reason than what I'm thinking.

"Master DiZ has control over all of his scientists, but only enough where he can make our own minds sleep briefly. He wants pure hearts for him and his partner's experiment. All of the other scientists have become part of his plan to bring the colleagues back to life."

_He reminds me of a brilliant child that's been taken advantage of, used until he can't be anymore. He's been frightened to the point where he's not himself all the time, that genius of his being smothered by a formidable fear._

He shakes his head and it hits me that he's been reading my thoughts, that everything I say, do and think is laid out like an open book for him to read. "If you stay in the light you'll be safe, even the faintest and minutest light will keep you from him... and me."

A groan breaks past his lips and I find that fear creeping back up on me as I stare at the sharp canines in his top row of teeth. Before I can even stumble to back up his arms are looped over my arms and around me, those chain links seeming to connect, making it where I can't get away. In an instant our positions are switched and I'm the one slammed up against the wall, my feet dangling slightly as he presses against me. The buttons on my shirt are practically ripped from the fabric as it is left open, showing my white bra.

Those eyes are flashed up to me but they're different, this time they're dull and lifeless. I try to kick at him but nothing seems to work. Tears bead at the corners of my eyes as only undeniable hopelessness takes over my body. He licks at one of my exposed breasts before he presses his mouth to it. A sharp pain strikes me as I look down to see small trickles of blood staining my bra. I try to scream but all that comes out is a chocked sob.

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

"_Kairi... Kairi, wake up."_

My eyes snap wide open and I sit straight up, staring around at the empty classroom instead of that barren room. I hold my palm to my head as I glance out the classroom door to see students passing by, glancing in but not paying me any attention other than that. My breathing finally begins evening out as I struggle to stand up only to have a pain shoot through my chest. I look down to see the right side of my shirt over my breast stained with blood.

Chatter reaches my ears as I glance back up to see a couple girls entering the classroom. Not wanting to raise any alarm whatsoever I grab my purse and hold it over my chest, crossing my arms over it to keep it in place. I run past them and out the room, the heels of my shoes echoing in the vacant hallways of this wing of the school. I use my shoulder to open one of the exit doors and continue to sprint home with my lungs burning.

As I run I can feel my phone vibrating in the bottom of my purse; my friends calling to make sure that I'm okay. I can't talk to them though; I know that they won't believe a word I want to say to them. I look up and see my house closing in, my feet seeming to get heavier and heavier the closer I get. Thankfully the cars aren't in the driveway as I run up it, giving me the opportunity to calm down as my parents aren't home and won't be for a couple days.

The second I'm inside I lock the doors and dash upstairs to my room, not wanting to waste a second of time that I could be using to recuperate. I drop my ebony purse to the ground as I dart over to my window. Relying only on what he told me, I open the curtains up all the way and let the sunlight spill into my room. Satisfied for the moment I spin back around towards my door and start back to it. I flip on the light and grab my lavender pink robe, clutching it in my hand as I leave my door open. I proceed to walk down the rest of the hall and towards the bathroom, the pain in my chest throbbing violently.

I shut the bathroom door behind me and face the mirror, draping my robe over the back of the toilet and turning the light on. I stare into the mirror at my pale face and my sapphire eyes with bags under them from my lack of sleep lately. I undo each button of my shirt, letting the ruined clothing drop to the floor. Bending down I grab a wash cloth from under the sink, sitting it in the sink and turning the water on it. As that runs I move over to the bathtub and turn that on as well, the hot water wafting steam up into my face. I move back to the sink and turn the water off and ring out the wash cloth, shivering as I press the cold cloth to where the blood seems to have come from. Yet as I wipe away the blood I notice that there's no open wound at all, just two small scars in its place.

My eyebrows draw together in frustration at the sight because it makes completely no sense at all. I shake the thoughts from my head and grab at the hair tie around my wrist, looping it around my hair as I pull it back out of my face and into a ponytail. After discarding the rest of my clothes into a pile where my shirt is, I turn the faucet over the tub off and slowly slip into the scalding water. Relief works its way over my muscles as I lean back and stare up at the ceiling, thoughts twirling around and around inside my head. "Why do you want me?" are the words I unconsciously mutter as I strangle the washcloth in my hands, closing my eyes as frustrated tears slip down my cheeks.

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

I open my eyes and immediately let out a blood curdling scream. I jump out of the tub and stare down at the water, my breathing evening out now that the water is back to clear and not crimson. Out of habit I reach over for my robe and put it on, idling when I go to tie the sash that _should_ be pink but is now a somewhat transparent black. I tie it tight and let my hands fall back to my sides, noting that the sleeves go well past my fingertips. My hair sticks to the side of my face, barely even swaying as I turn to the door and wrap my fingers around it, surprised to find that it's unlocked.

As I step out of the bathroom and walk further into this corridor I can hear the bathroom door slam shut behind me, paranoia creeping up on me faster than anything. The only light in this corridor are the candles flickering on the wall, not doing much to lighting my way. I try to small the fear and attempt to boost my confidence, telling myself that my friends Riku and Sora have taken me to far worse haunted houses than anything I could dream up. But then I remember that this time they aren't here with me, that I'm completely and utterly alone.

Taking a deep, shaky breath I begin walking forward. If I stay right where I was I would be getting no where, so I begin down the corridor with no doors. With every step I take I find the fear in the pit of my stomach growing. I want to jump and scream every time the bottom of the robe brushes against the tops of my feet, the fleeting touch making my skin crawl. Until finally I reach a dead end and a form of despair tries to crawl into my heart.

"Run Kairi."

I glance behind me for the source of the voice to see him standing right there, his eyes sincere and mysterious. However, my eyes are drawn over his shoulder as the candles along the corridor flicker out one by one. He grabs at my arm and my attention returns to his lips that are drawn into a taut line.

"I told you to stay in the light."

I try to think back, think as hard as I can but nothing relative to the conversation of light comes to mind. Even though I could swear I left the bathroom light on, that the last time I remember being in _my_ home was when I was in the...bath tub. He pushes me to the left, to where I thought was another wall. But I'm forced to step down onto a step of what appears to be a staircase with the rest of the stairs burnt away. The faint light slowly begins to vanish, the unknown force that's blowing me out reaching closer and closer to us.

"What do I need to do?" my voice is panicked and shaky as I try to reach out to him, to cling to his frame, something that's solid.

He shakes his head though, brushing away damp tresses from my face. "You need to wake up and get to the light...and don't leave." Before I can do anything else his fingers slip away from my arm and I'm suddenly falling backward, staring up at him as the darkness appears to swallow him once more. Just as I go to scream I hit the surface of water hard, my scream coming out gurgled and deflated as I sink down into the water.

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

Coughs wrack my body as I push myself out of the water, my hands grasping the side of the tub. His words echo in the back of my mind and propel me to get out and get to my room. My feet slip on the tile floor as I go to get out and I brace myself against the sink as my knees hit the ground. I yank my robe off the back of the toilet and slip my arms through it before pulling myself back up on my feet. I don't even bother to tie it around me as the light above my head begins to flicker like it's about to go out.

The ends of my hair whip against my face as I struggle to get the bathroom door open, finally succeeding to begin dashing to my bedroom door. I throw my arms out to brace myself against the doorframe as I try to get into my room without sliding further down the hall. But as I stare inside my room I begin to panic. Lightning flashes outside, barely illuminating my pitch black room for more than a few seconds at a time. Footsteps echo all around me as I slam my bedroom door shut and dash over to my bed. Jumping under the sheets like a child I reach over to my bedside table and dig out a flashlight. The covers form a tent around me as my freezing body huddles underneath them, the light of the flashlight the only thing keeping me safe.

Someone bangs on my door and I huddle closer to myself, regretting the fact that I hadn't grabbed at least a towel. My wet body gives me no heat back as I shiver violently, my breathing coming out in hushed pants. The doorknob slams against my wall as the door is thrown open, my breath hitching in my throat. I struggle to breath, scream, or cry as I can hear those footsteps come closer. Just as I think they're right beside my bed I look down at the flashlight as the bulb goes out.

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

I push myself up on my elbows looking all around me. Stuck back inside this barren room I realize that I'm on the floor, the bed gone from the space. I climb to my feet and tie the sash around my robe, brushing my damp hair from my face. Reaching back I make sure that the hair tie is still in place before moving over to the door, not wanting to have to worry about my hair getting in my face. Just before I go to open the door I see a metal pipe the length of my arm leaning against the wall. I take it as a sign that I shouldn't pass and pick it up.

The hall outside is pitch black save for a light at both ends of this hall. I grip the cold metal with both hands, prepared to swing at whatever sneaks up on me. Despite the instinct to survive and get back home, I can't fight down the desire to help him. I can't help the fact that I want to help him, if I don't, I won't be able to call myself...me.

A hand clasps down on my shoulder and I spin around, slamming the end of the pipe towards my attacker. Yet it slips from my grasp and clangs to the floor as fingers wrap around my throat, holding me up from the ground. I try to pry the fingers away but it's almost liked they're locked in place. Quickly losing energy to fight I find my head tilting back and my hands falling away from this strong one.

I'm dropped to the ground as he falls to his knees in front of me. I can tell he wants to apology but from the way his breathing is just as shallow as mine, I know he can't at the moment. Through the darkness I can see the outline of him and that's all I need to see as I stand up and stretch out my hand to him. "Come on, we need to get going."

"What do you think you're going to do?"

"I'm going to help you get out of here. It would go easier if you would show me how to get to where that guy is though. Are you going to help me, um...?"

"Zexion..."

He ignores my hand and stands up, handing me the pipe that I struggle to keep a hold of as we continue walking down the hallway. "So, what are you exactly anyway? I can tell you aren't my imagination." I smile over at him as we near the light at the end of the hall, which angles downward the form of a staircase like the one in my home.

"I'm neither alive nor dead, simply taking up space in this world. I was able to contact you through your dreams. It's what he has us do; find someone with a kind heart and take it from them to see if we can become living again."

Silence settles between us as we begin down the stairs, the conversation awkward and unsteady just like the stairs that creak with every step. Unlike the hallway, this staircase has candles lit down along the wall, giving us all the light we need. It lets me sneak glances over at Zexion as we walk, a blush dusting my cheeks as I do.

_What is it about him? I..._

"You what?"

I hadn't even noticed that I openly thought about him or that we're almost at the end of the staircase. I keep going down a couple more steps before I turn around to answer him. I smile up at him, "You shouldn't eavesdrop like that you know."

Zexion turns his head to the side, almost like he's embarrassed. "It's not as though I can stop it."

I step back up towards him, looking up at him from this lower step. "Then can I ask you one question?"

"I suppose."

"Why don't you want to hurt me?" He tries to step around me but I block his path, pushing my palms against his chest. My eyes travel along the white lab coat, noticing how it's scoffed with dirt and blood here and there. "Are you telling me that after all these years of haunting my dreams you don't feel anything for me?"

He goes to step back up the stairs but he can't do it fast enough, making himself tip backwards. I try to help but instead of pulling him upward, I fall on top of him, straddling his waist as I go to sit up. My knees press down on the stairs as he sits up on his elbows. I watch his eyes travel from my eyes to where my robe has parted enough to show the freshly made scars. I can only roll my eyes at him. "That wasn't you who did it."

"But I will be."

I stare at him, startled and a little scared. "What do you mean?"

"I'm a vampire that can only live from _your_ blood. I chose you and that's that, which is exactly why if I have your heart I can live for as long as it beats in my body."

My body seems to act on its own as I lean down and press my lips lightly against his. I pull away and peck his cheek, "I've gotten to know you like any of my friends. I know you like to read and you love roses. You would rather stay inside than go outside and a lot of other things. Don't you think you could've just told me that and asked if I would help you? I'm your friend."

A dark pink grazes over his cheeks as he looks away, his hair hiding his eyes from me. "Taking blood for me is equivalent to you humans having sex-"

"-And you could have just asked, the worst I could have said was no. Now how do we get that guy out of your mind?"

Just as the words leave my mouth I want to take them back. As if he's been watching the whole thing, the candles begin to be snuffed out one by one, coming from the staircase continuing on below us, catching up to where we're sitting. The clear shock is snapped away from his features as I stand up, Zexion grabbing my hand the second we're both on our feet. The candles continue to be blown out as we run, trying out best to beat the darkness, to not let it catch up to us.

Once we've made it to the hallway once more I look down at the other end of the hallway to see the light slowly dimming, about to go out as well as the last candle on the staircase. Zexion continues to pull me along until he's at the door to that room. I'm pushed inside where I can only watch as Zexion slams the door just as all the light turns to darkness save for the single light by the bed. I grab his hand and tug him through the darkness and toward that dim light.

I let go of his hand only to untie the sash around my robe, letting the material all drop to the ground. I sit on the bed, lying down as I ask him to come over with my eyes. "The only way is for me to accept this isn't it?"

He doesn't answer me with words, only actions. His clothing pools to the floor with my own, his lean body straddling my own waist. The banging on the door doesn't scare me as much as it had, not with Zexion hovering over me with that shyness I've missed in the past couple days. I go to warn him that it's my first time for any of this, but he leans down, kissing the side of my neck. Nerves bundle themselves in my stomach as I feel his member brushing against the inside of my thighs, hoping that this will work and it won't be all pain.

As Zexion pushes inside of me I can feel the yelp of pain building in my throat, his fangs pierce through the skin on my neck. Instead of a scream of pain, all that comes out is a moan of pleasure, the euphoria of my blood being sucked masking all the other pain. I clench my eyes shut as our bodies press themselves together. I drag my nails over his shoulders and grip them tight as a quickly rising pace is set; need and desire being the only thing that has us moving so quickly. One of his hands drags up through the damp hair that's fallen out of my ponytail, tangling his fingers around the strands as I move my hips up against his.

His mouth finally pulls away from my neck to meet with my own in a sloppy kiss that tastes like copper. Our lips slip away from one another as my head tilts back and his lips kiss their way down my neck and to where he first bit me. I curl my fingers in the back of his hair, pressing his lips back down to my breast as he goes to pull away. A soft half moan, half pant is all I answer his eyes as he looks up at me, wanting to know if I can take it again. But as I ride off of the ecstasy he's giving me by pumping into me as deep and hard as he can, I can't help but give a nod to follow.

Those fangs dig into the side of my breast just at the climax, my body arching up to meet his in a perfect mold of flesh. He continues to grind against me, getting slower and slower as I slowly come down from my high and open my eyes that I didn't even realize I had closed. The stars slowly vanish from my vision only to be blinded by a light. Zexion captures my lips again, his gentle mumble being honey to my ears. "I love you Kairi." I find myself rolling over with him as he pulls out of me, my body not wanting to leave his arms even as I glance over his shoulder.

My eyes struggle to take in the appearance of the room, which happens to no longer be that barren room in my dreams, but my actual room. The curtains hang from their positions beside my windows that let in the morning sun, the lacy veil still over the windows making it less intense. The blankets over us rustle as I try to get closer to the chill that will forever come from his body instead of warmth. The sunlight streaming in through my window is more than enough warmth to keep our bare bodies warm. I lean back enough to look into peaceful eyes, no longer full of sorrow. His hand drags up from my waist to cup at my breast, the pad of his thumb rubbing over the scars of where he's bitten me. In return I press my hand to the back of his neck, bringing his lips down to meet mine.

_I guess...it wasn't an illusion after all._..

* * *

><p><em>So can I ask for someone to spare my life? XD This was random. Saw a group on deviantart for this pairing and well, just started writing. It wouldn't leave me alone either, so I tried my best not to make it end as morbid as I had wanted to originally.<br>It's long. Have fun reading xD Because like hell did I bother editing this crap at 3 in the morning._


End file.
